future forever
by mystical lady of diamonds
Summary: a prince locked in sleep till a female comes and wakes him. thing is she has no clue to were he is. read and find out more
1. prologue

Times can seem as nothing in a blink of an eye. Or that is what I thought when I jumped into a life outside of my family's shrine. I loved showing people around and giving information about it. It could be something that would stop my wondering mind but it wouldn't stop my need to explore.

But I think that is not as important as the story I am going to tell you. My name is Kagome and I am the sole heir to the castle of the west. now you may be asking how am i the sole heir well here is how.

Five hundred years ago, a young lord fell in love with a young servant girl and decided that she was to low in class to actually marry her. Little did he know that she was the daughter of a great priestess, whom lived on the mountain behind the palace, and she had magic too. The girl had a child, a daughter to be exact and put a spell over the palace that the first female in the bloodline would be his bride and hold the key to his family's greatest treasure.

The lord of the palace soon fell into a deep sleep, somewhere in the palace and waits for the child to be born. Years past and now the palace is being opened to my family for we are the only people of the lord's bloodline left, or that is what the city says.

Mom put someone in charge of the shrine and we all moved to the palace, and this is where the story begins.


	2. New life

So my mother moved me, my brothers, and sister to the palace and each of us given choice of rooms. My brother Souta choice a room in the old servant quarters, saying he didn't want to be part of the family. My brother Miroku choice his room in the northern wing, for he liked the style of the place and my older sister Kikyo, choice her room near Miroku. Kikyo was not my sister by blood, she was a child from another family that mom knew and she took her in and raised her.

My mom told me that I could have any room I wanted as long as it was near her, I was her little baby and she told me that I was the first girl born in the family in five hundred years. So I went off and started looking for a room. The north wing was too classy for me, the east to dull and the south wing rooms where to small. So I wondered to the western wing.

Once in the western wing I found it to be dark and dusty. I stood at the door to the wing when my mom saw me.

"That is the western wing. Are you going to look in there?" my mom said

"Yeah, no other room I feel is just right for me." I said

"Well let me come with you because I think the doors are locked." I nodded and stepped thru the threshold. I felt a sudden chill run down my spine and something pulling me to a certain door. I felt the pull stop at a door with two dogs ready to attack each other. My mom saw me stop and she unlocked the door.

The room was beautiful. A high four poster bed sat at one wall, with silks and furs lying on the bed ready to be used. A vanity table sat in the far right corner. It was lined with tons on bottles, tubes and tins of make-up. The drawers where full of jewelry, combs, hair pins and ribbon. On the wall that faced the bed held two doors, a fireplace, and a wardrobe. The wardrobe was filled with many different kimonos for a male. The doors led to either a bathroom with a natural hot spring or a closet filled with female kimonos, shoes and a staircase that went down into a dark hallway. Back in the room the fire looked like it never had been put out or need wood.

"Kagome you chose the master chamber. I will go have your brothers bring your things in to this room and let you wonder around for a while all right." I nodded again and set back to work of figuring where my things would go. A little after two in the afternoon my things still hadn't came, so I went to look for them when my mom caught up with me in one of the many libraries

"Darling there has been a miss up your things. They have been sent to a homeless shelter. I did get them to get your books, laptop, and a couple of other things." Kagome was shocked

"Then what am I to do about clothes?" Kagome asked

"We own this palace and since we are turning it into a living museum you can play the part as princess of it with the entire palace." Kagome sighed

"What are the rest of you going to do?" Kagome asked

"Well, Miroku and Kikyo are being in the ticket box, Souta is being the chef for the restaurant, and you and I are tour guides" my mom. My eyes widened, for nothing excited me more to tell about something's history. Since my grandfather died I was always into the history of things. So being a tour guided was a dream came true.

So the day after we moved into the palace I started learning everything that I could on the palace. I learned about the west wing and how it held the only the family of the west, the northern wing was for political guest, the eastern wing was for lesser lords and the southern wing was for random guests. As I learned more, I felt that I was truly one with the castle.

Months went by and we drew closer to the opening of the palace and we had to hire people. Souta had moved back to the shrine because it was closer to his school for chefs, Kikyo had left to go on a year long trip in Europe. Miroku stayed and dressed as a priest with a cursed hand. Mother ended up doing tickets because Miroku was having trouble with remembering the prices.

The first month after opening, people came pouring in to the palace and really started to enjoy it. I had studied every book in every library of the palace. I learned dates like who had lived in what room, when each wing was add. I also memorized the order of the many families that lived in the palace. I would tell the lineage on my many tours.

"The first family was the Torons, they ruled from a palace farther north that no longer excited and when their family died out the next family to take the throne built the palace here. The family was the temons and they only started the palace but the only son to the family was killed in battle." I said when I was on my 'royal tour'.

"So who did the palace come to be this big?" asked one of my guests.

"Well after the next family, who has not been found out yet was the tashio clan took over and built it. Inu-tashio was the one that finished the palace and his sons, who have also not been found yet, had the final wing finished."

_Normal view_

Kagome's day went on as showing people around but never in the western wing. People asked but she never told about it. The room she found that is magically cleaned itself. Though she was alone in the wing she always had s a noise that was calm and made her feel like there was someone in every room. Her mother had tried to live in the palace with her and Miroku but it was too big for her to live in so she moved out and back in with Souta back on the shrine.

"Miroku have you felt a connection to this place?" Kagome said at supper one night

"Yeah, so you feel it too." He said after realizing that he wasn't the only one that felt the palace's pull to places.

"Yeah I feel a pull to my bedroom, the libraries and other places. Where are the places that you feel the pull to?"

"Well my room for one, a lady's chambers that happens to be right next to mine and a couple of the room s in the main house."

"Wow. Maybe we have a past life in this palace. Come lets us see." Miroku pulled Kagome down to one of the many rooms which she thought to be a shrine but there was a statue of the last known lord.

"Where are we?" Kagome asked as she watched Miroku light a dozen or so candles.

"This is the room of the last lord. I believe it was lord inu-tashio. You see, he is the ticket to get the past life." The two sat and where thrown into the past. They saw Miroku's past as a monk who was the best friend of the lord Tashio. They were talking about a chamber and if it was set for the young sleeping lord and if Miroku's past life's wife was ready to guard the prince till a female child was born. Then the scene was changed and they only saw darkness and a bright light swirling together and then only Kagome heard a voice say '_you shale be born when the land is right and if history deems it worthy to reopen the past.' _Then both were back into the chamber with the dead king.

"What the fucking hell was that? My past was only darkness" Kagome was now pissed and had a pink glow around her.

"You must be the child that my past life was talking about. I must say that my past life's wife is very cute." Miroku had a perverted look to him

"Pervert" they laught and left to go to bed wondering so much about their past.

* * *

Well i hope you like it i plan to update at lease once a week.


	3. finding

The days dragged on for Kagome and Miroku. Their brother Souta died of drug overdose and Kikyo was not even talking to them for she found her birth family. Mom was having a hell of a time with the shrine for people would be asking where Kagome was and so much other troubling things back at the shrine. Kagome and Miroku both mourned their older brother's death to the point that even the castle mourned. To Kagome Family meant everything and to lose another member, after her father and grandfather it was hard to have another male die in the family.

Kagome and Miroku felt the palaces' pull almost every day now even if they were not looking for what the palace showed them. Kagome would find different outfits, jewelry and other things. Miroku found things that he thought belonged to his past life's wife. Though they found the belongings it was creepy because they never could figure out how to get back to the main part of the palace.

"Kagome was the dining room always next to the library?" Miroku asked

"No, it was by the lord's office." Kagome responded

"Well it is now by the library." Miroku then followed Kagome back to the chamber of the lord. They would do this once a day and see some of the past but it was always in the eyes of Miroku. They never heard of the sons of Inu-tashio. They saw the son's backs but never their faces. Kagome could hear the voices of the young princes and was entranced by the elder's voice.

"Wow that was amazing!" Miroku said

"What I wasn't paying attention." Kagome said

"That this palace moves around to allow no one but those who live there know the exact locations of each room."

"That would explain why we can find rooms and know how to get around now." Kagome said.

"Yes and but that still doesn't explain that the palace thinks of us as residents?" Miroku asked

"Your guest is mine. Also why is it that I find things that would have been lost forever?"

"I guess your life is tied to the palace like I think mine is. I have been finding that I am taking the same places as the woman in the visions walked."

Kagome shrugged her shoulders because she knew that her dear brother was always into girls and this was no different. After Dinner, Kagome went to work with the bills and other things. If she wanted a certain book though, they magically came to her. Then if she needed to learn some history about something that a historian had sent, the knowledge would always come to her in dreams.

Kagome and Miroku soon had enough money to hire more people to help out around the palace. They hired a lot of servants and cleaned every part of the palace. Anything cloth was washed and hung in the gardens till they where dried. The windows were opened and all rooms where aired out. The castle got a little testy when it came to the western wing. After Kagome mentally told the palace that it would make her happy then it allowed the servants to clean the cobwebs and dust from the room.

"Kagome did you feel the castle get a little angry earlier?" Miroku asked

"Yeah the servants went into the western wing. Luckily I stop them before going into my room." Kagome said

"Well please don't let anyone back to your wing because I really didn't feel well afterward." Miroku said good night and went off to his room in the eastern wing. He had moved to the eastern wing just after the dreams started coming to them outside of the chamber. The castle itself was a mystery that Miroku and Kagome couldn't solve, but that was what made the life there fun.


	4. spirits

well here is the fourth chapter to future forever enjoy

Disclamer: i dont own any characters from inuyasha

* * *

Kagome felt the castle pull her from her room and to a chamber with many styles of bows that lined the walls. Touching one she saw three figures appear into the room.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked

"We are the guardians of the palace." one said

"And we are here to train you in the powers of old." Said the second

"And I am to train your brother." Said the third

"Who are you?" Kagome asked. The three figures got into a line and the middle one answered.

"I'm priestess Kaede, to my right is priestess Midikrio and to my left is none other than Inu-tashio. We are here to help train you and your brother in three different forms of martial arts. You shale learn the art of the ninja, crane and dog as Miroku shale learn the art of the lion, snake and rabbit."

"Those aren't martial art names" Kagome said after she realized that she didn't give names of actual martial arts.

"You are smart young one. They are symbols that we will teach." Said Kaede just as Miroku walked in.

"There you are Kagome. Who are your friends?"

"They are the spirits of the palace and they want to teach us. Now you were saying about the training." Kagome asked

"The palace has a hidden treasure that is worth much to the people that live around here. The castle itself is one protector but it won't be able to in the near future. So we shale train you to protect the treasure along with the sleeping prince." Kaede said and then realizing what she had said she disappeared and left Kagome and Miroku studded.

"What did she mean by the sleeping prince?" Kagome asked

Inu-tashio bowed his head and knew that it was almost time for the awakening, so he spoke up. "Years ago when I was alive I had two sons. Both followed my wishes for who they were to marry. My youngest son, Inuyasha was to marry a lady from the eastern court but that would never happen for he died in battle. My oldest was t marries a young girl from my court and the day of his wedding he fell in to a deep sleep. Apparently my oldest son had fallen in love with a servant girl and had a son.

When her mother, who lived on the mountain behind the palace, found that her daughter had my son's child without marring her, she cursed him to sleep till something happened. I have forgotten over the years."

"It was, my lord that the first daughter of her blood line to be born was distained to protect the palace, the treasure, and be loved by the prince." Midikrio said.

"I'm the first daughter to be born in my family since the feudal era." Kagome said in shock that she was to marry a great grandfather. Inu-tashio took notice to her fear of the marriage.

"Kagome, you don't have to worry about him being your great grandfather for if I remember correct that the servant ended up marrying another man and that is your great grandfather not my son." Kagome felt breath of relief flow through her knowing that she didn't have to marry her great grandfather.

"So what ever happened to the child that the servant have with the prince?" Miroku asked

"The child was a girl and married my head monk. She now sleeps with her father in whatever chamber they are in. for even though we spirits can roam the palace; we are not allowed to go near the treasure or my son. Also I wish that you two younglings call my toga for that was something that I liked to wear from time to time." Inu-tashio said

"Alright Toga but may I ask why the palace is alive itself?" Kagome asked

"I put the spell on the palace to protect the sleeping prince from people that wanted to kill him. The palace is to move everything around every so often to protect those who sleep with in its walls. There are said to be infinite number of rooms when there is really only a couple hundred rooms." Togo replied.

"And those who sleep with in the walls know where each of the rooms are?" Miroku said

"Correct. Now you both go and rest tomorrow starts the training." Toga disappeared followed by Midikrio. Miroku and Kagome went to her room and talked a little bit. Miroku left after Kagome fell asleep in the middle of their discussion. Miroku put Kagome in her bed and let her dream.


	5. awakening

Kagome wasn't the kind of girl to dream of a magical land of unicorns and pretty flowers like any girl might dream of. She dreamt of battling monsters and helping a strong man save many people in a burning fire. To her, her dreams were always different but the same strong man. She was so drawn into that man that right after waking she would draw what she had seen. The pictures all consisted of a tall man with star light hair, raiser nails and a white kimono with red flowers over the shoulders and a furry tail like thing over one shoulder.

So like this night it was no different of her dreaming of the man. She wanted so badly to meet him to make sure she wasn't just dreaming of him. He was the perfect man for her but only if he could live in this magical palace and be able to help her with leaning so much that she wanted to learn.

The palace heard onto the call for knowing the man so it decided that the time had come to awaken its sleeping protector even though that the other protector wasn't even in the beginning of her training.

Kagome awoke from the dream just as he was about to kiss her this time and the feel of the palace's pull came right at her. It pulled it into her closet down the stairs that laid into the dark corridor. Stepping off the stairs, light lit them self and led Kagome down to another set of stairs towards what looked like a vine covered room. Miroku was already down there and so where the spirits. At the moment of being in front of them the pull stopped.

"Why are you all here?" Kagome asked

"I have no clue but the palace pulled me here and I can see it pulled you too." Miroku said

"Yeah and I really am getting tired of it." Kagome said as she wiped some sleep from her eyes.

"Well the palace believes it is time for the sleeping prince to awaken once again." Toga said and the doors opened. Inside there were only two figures laying on two stone like tables. One looked to be a woman for the figure was smaller than the other. Miroku went in first and went to the smaller figure and knelt next to it the table. Kagome looked up to toga's face and he nodded and she went in and a light appeared over the other figure. Over the figure was a white sheet, Kagome removed the sheet just far enough to see the face of the man from her dreams.

She screamed and ran out of the room and out into the far garden. She had always thought that the palace had it out for her and this proved it. Kagome had thought it cool that the palace would move the rooms around and being able to doing things most other girls don't like but seeing a man from her dreams that was the last straw.

Kagome tired to leave the entire palace but as soon as she took one step outside the step the palace zapped her back into the palace grounds. She was so frightened that she started banging on the shield making her hands bleed. She just wanted to go home and cry into her mother's warm embrace.

Miroku saw Kagome run right after seeing the male figure under the light. He saw the spirits taking and went over to ask what they knew.

"What just happened?" Miroku asked

"It seems as the palace was sending her visions of my sons past." Toga said before walking over to his son

"Should have known, Kagome hates it when people but into her life and tell her what to do, other than working though." Miroku said slapping his forehead

"Is that so? Well we will have to remember that and the palace should start to take notice of that soon." Kaede said

"Miroku you must go after your sister she is trying to leave and the palace isn't letting her. Calm her down and take her to her room the palace will heal her from there." Miroku nodded and ran after Kagome. He got to the front walk way and stopped for Kagome was on her knees crying slowly and banging her tight fists onto the protection shield of the night. Miroku picked her up and started to sing the song that their father would sing to them when they were infants.

"Goodnight, my angel  
Time to close your eyes  
And save these questions for another day  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say  
I promised I would e you are  
I never will be far away  
Goodnight, my angel  
Now it's time to sleep  
And still so many things I want to say  
Remember all the songs you sang for me  
When we went sailing on an emerald bay  
And like a boat out on the ocean  
I'm rocking you to sleep  
The water's dark and deep  
Inside this ancient heart  
You'll always be a part of me  
Lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu  
lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu  
Goodnight, my angel  
Now it's time to dream  
And dream how wonderful your life will be  
Someday your child may cry

And if you sing this lullabye  
Then in your heart  
There will always be a part of me  
Someday we'll all be gone  
But lullabyes go on and on...  
They never die  
That's how you  
And I

Will be"

He sang the song all the way to her room and once in he saw that she was fast asleep. He put her in her sleeping gown and placed her in her bed and started to tend to her hands. She was going to have ugly scars from the banging on the protector shield. He knew of no herb or ointment that would make her once lovely dainty hands pretty from the ugly scars that were to come.

Miroku could feel that Kagome wasn't going to like her new looking hands. Kaede and Midoriko came in with warm cloths and bandages. As they tended to Kagome's hand Miroku asked how it happens.

"Miroku you must understand what we are to tell you so you can tell Kagome. The palace has protected itself for over five hundred years. The palace places a shield over the entire structure and repels everyone on the outside but everyone on the inside is trapped till the sun hits the shield. I thought Kagome learned about it in the books that we provided for her but I guess I didn't." Kaede said

"No she learned it. She told me that even though the shield is smooth, it is hard as cement and has tiny thorns that in contact with warm flesh, causes great pain and deep and sometimes long cuts. Looking at Kagome's hands the shield did a number on her hands." Miroku said as he helped Kaede bandage Kagome's hands

"Well hopefully she can feel better and…" Kaede stopped when she turned to see Toga and another man and a woman walk in.

"How is she Kaede?" Toga asked

"Not well. She forgot about the shield and her hands are never going to be the same." Kaede said bowing to her lord and the others with him. She disappeared and leaving Miroku, a sleeping Kagome, Toga and the two others in the room.

"Miroku this is my granddaughter Sango. You are to protect her and teach her the modern ways." Miroku nodded and took her out of the room and towards his own. Toga then turned to the man and nodded. The man went over to Kagome and touched her forehead.

"Father so she is the one to marry me?" the man said

"Yes. But she is going to push you away, for I am told that she hates people intervening with her life." Toga said then left. The man sat in a chair in the corner of the room watching Kagome sleeping in his bed. She was beautiful but then again she was only human and a human wife is below him.

Toga looked from above and knew that this was going to be a good match.


	6. problems with decisions

Thanks for reading her is the next chapter.

* * *

Kagome didn't awake till late in the afternoon. She could tell that Miroku had put her to bed for she was still in her cloths. So she didn't get to her mother last night. Kagome started crying again when she noticed her hands. They were all swollen, red, and cut up. It looked like she had run her hands threw a throne bush. She ran one hand over the other and held back a scream for the pain was too much.

"How did I hurt my beautiful hands?" Kagome said not noticing that the door to her room had opened and shut

"You forgot about the shield Kagome. Kaede says that your hands will be swollen for a few days but the cuts will leave scars. Here I will help you eat till your hands get better" Miroku said as he helped Kagome up and eat.

"Miroku if you are here then who is running our museum?" Kagome asked

"Ten new people that I hired this morning"

"But we can't afford to hire extra people"

"Don't worry Kagome I have it covered." Kagome relaxed and let Miroku help her change her clothes and rebadged her hands. Miroku also did her hair and makeup to look like a princess of the palace. He himself was dressed in armor and acted like a guard to the princess. Kagome did however like her outfit for she could hide her hand in the long sleeves.

"Miroku way are we dressed like this?"

"Well it was the idea of one of the people I hired. If there is a Princess wondering around then there may-be more people would come to the palace." Miroku said as he opened the door for Kagome to walk out ahead of him. Kagome understood that and went out and went to the front lobby as the doors opened up. People were taking pictures of her and of Miroku in his armor.

"Princess can we have your autograph?" One girl asked

"Sorry but the princess is now late for lessons so she must be on her way." Kagome bowed and went off to her study were she sat to do work. Every once in a while Miroku would come and check on her and lead her out to a room in the palace where she would talk about something that happened in that room. Miroku would stand still that was until someone asked for an autograph or try to touch her then he was like she is late for this or that and brought Kagome back to the study.

The end of the day came to slow for Kagome but she was happy for they had made more money to help with the renovations to some of the wings and to hire a couple of tour guides and other workers. That made Kagome happy for they were actually making money of their own.

"Miroku tomorrow will you be a young lord courting the princess?" Kagome gigged as she asked it.

"Sorry, tomorrow I'm the guard who protect you as for you young lord I feel that we could use one of the new people. You may enter now." Miroku looked at the door as two people entered. One was a female in rich clothes and the other was the man that she ran from the night before.

"This is Sesshomaru and his daughter Sango. Sango is going to play your lady in waiting and Sesshomaru is to play you courting lord." Miroku said

"NO they won't. I want that man out of this palace and NOW." Kagome ran out into the gardens and cried

"Father did I do something wrong?" Sango asked

"No you didn't. She is a stubborn one. I will go talk with her." Sesshomaru said and followed Kagome out into the gardens. After a bit he found her by a pond singing. He sat quietly to listen to it fully.

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

"You have a good voice." Sesshomaru said coming out of his hiding space.

"Go away." Kagome said not even turning to look at the man behind her

"You shouldn't be so close to the barrier for it will be going up soon." With that the shield went up and Kagome's hands hurt so much that she fainted. Sesshomaru turned and left the scene. Miroku and Sango came a little later and saw Kagome lying on the ground. Miroku was pissed for he had put his full trust in Sesshomaru. Miroku and Sango together brought Kagome to her room and tended to her hands. They looked worse than before but they just took it as just not being cared for.

After Kagome was put in her bed, the spirits put a spell over her room that allowed no one that Kagome didn't want to enter. Kagome awoke just at the spell was finished on her room. Even with what little she knew but she knew that one of the spirits put a spell over her room so that Sesshomaru couldn't enter. That would give her at least one room in the whole palace that was hers alone.

She felt at peace and fell back to sleep. She fell in to a sweet dream of all the history she had learned.

_A battle scene lay in front of her; behind her she could see nothing but trees. She wore a beautiful princess dresses and wore royal jewels. Back to the battle, she saw the two armies battling and saw Sesshomaru and then another man, with what looked like dog ears on his head, back to back then the man fell to the ground. Sesshomaru went into a rage and finished the battle and went back to the man._

_"Your highness you are suppose to be at the palace preparing for your masters return." Said a lady that came from the forest_

_"But look he has fallen I must go to him." Kagome said without any knowledge to what was going on. _

_"Then we must return to the palace and tell your masters father that he has fallen in battle." The lady then dragged her into the forest. _

The dream ended there and she woke up and was determined to find out who that man was. It was as if Sesshomaru knew the man. Kagome ran down to the study to look at the books and there was nothing except a brief mention of that battle. It was the battle that Toga lost his youngest son.

Kagome then went to the palace library where she found Sesshomaru reading some scrolls.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked

"Considering that my room has a spell on it thanks to you I have to look for a different room. " Sesshomaru got up and left without another word. Kagome went straight for family records and found everything about that man.

He was Inuyasha, younger brother to Sesshomaru and second son to Inu-tashio. He was to marry into the eastern family but that was before he died in the great battle before Sesshomaru was placed in his enchanted sleep. She did more and more research till she felt the palace pull on her. She allowed it to pull her to an old grave in the gardens and she saw a spirit sitting on the grave.

"Who are you spirit? Are you the one for this grave" asked Kagome as she sat and prayed over the grave.

"Yes but my names I can't remember for the elements have worn the grave too much." The spirit said

"Well from the location I can probably say that you may be Young Lord Inuyasha son of Inu-tashio." The spirit looked up and stopped and stared at something behind her. Kagome turned only to see Inu-tashio standing there.

"Father, it has been a while." The spirit said

"Yes it has Inuyasha, have you come to help your brother out again?" toga asked

"I don't know. First I was with my mother in a beautiful garden the next I am here and seeing this gorgeous looking female." Inuyasha said making Kagome blush.


	7. retrospect

Well here is the next chapter i hoped you enjoy.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat high in a branch over Inuyasha's grave. It had to have been 500 years from his death. He then saw Inuyasha's spirit appear on his gravestone. He was just about to jump down and talk with his brother when Kagome came out. She was enjoying his brothers company by the look of it and after a while Sango came and took her inside to count the weekly profits.

"Sesshomaru I know your there." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru jumped down and bowed to his brother, "hello brother, haven't seen you since I died."

"That has been about 500 years I think. Have you seen mother?" Sesshomaru asked

"Yes and she is disappointed with you. She had hoped that you would have been able to get the other protector trained and done with so she could have father back. But then again she has many men in the afterlife with her." Inuyasha joked

"Well that girl is just frustrating."

"How so?"

"Well she isn't like I am use to and won't even let me near her to just talk."

"Well maybe you should try and see why she does that. Remember princess of the east did that and until I understand her past then did I get closer to her."

Sesshomaru nodded and went to find something of Kagome's that might help him understanding her. He went for her room but then realized that there was a barrier around it. So he went to Miroku for help.

"So you're trying to understand Kagome's past to help you get closer to her?" Miroku said. Sesshomaru only nodded.

"Sure but to do this I am going to have Sango talk with her and see if she can get a hold of Kagome's diary. You see Kagome has had a troubled life since our father died and he wasn't around much for her when he was alive. Kagome from a young age was pushed to do things that she didn't want to do because of it."

"What else can I learn about her?" Sesshomaru asked

"Well she wanted to learn everything about the past but when my grandfather died she lost the ability to learn because she had to change from a private school to public school that didn't teach much about things, or she had already learned about it. She was devastated and when she came here she thought she could learn more but she has come to the point where there isn't any more to learn." Sesshomaru nodded and waited for the chance to learn what Kagome had to say about her past.

With Kagome she and Sango where having a girl only party. They painted their nails and talked about whom they loved and other things. Sango had also gotten a hold of the diary and while Kagome was checking on things she brought it to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru thanked Sango and turned back to go back to Kagome.

"Hey Kagome what do you think of my dad?" Sango asked

"He is annoying, thinking that he can take over my palace right after he is awakened. Also I am also supposed to marry him, What if I don't want to marry him. Since I was six I was told to do what to do when and where to do it and never had something done for myself. I wanted to go to the mall and I was told no I had to clean the house for guest where coming. Well I asked what about my sister or brothers, my mother told me they had already told her that they couldn't because they were going out that night." Kagome burst into tears, Sango tried to comfort her but nothing could do. Soon Kagome fell asleep and Sango put her into bed.

Sango then when into the family room and saw everyone in waiting for her.

"Sango why do you look so sad?" Miroku asked

"And where is Kagome?" Toga asked

"I am sad for Kagome's past and she is in bed." Sango looked at Sesshomaru and bowed her head. "I think we need to give Kagome a month to do what she wants to do to help make up for her past."

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked

"She from a young age has been told what to do and wasn't given any time for herself. She had to clean and work when the rest of her family was given the ability to do what they wanted." Sango said as she sat next to her father.

"That can't be for she was given time to play every weekend." Miroku said shocked with what he was told.

"Well according to her she was forced to work when you and the others weren't home." Sango said.

"That couldn't be. She was always having fun when I came home and never really complained" Miroku asked. Miroku and Sango talked with the four spirits and didn't even see Sesshomaru leave the room.

Sesshomaru left and followed a sweet sound and found it coming from the garden. She was sitting over one of the ponds dipping her feet into the water and was singing. So once again he took his position behind a bush and listened to her song.

_I am a question to the world  
Not an answer to be heard  
Or a moment that's held in your arms_

And what do you think you'd ever say  
I won't listen anyway  
You don't know me  
And I'll never be what you want  
Me to be

And what  
Do you think you'd understand  
I'm boy, no, I'm a woman  
You can't take me  
And throw me away

And how  
Can you learn what's never shown  
Yeah, you stand here on your own  
They don't know me  
'Cause I'm not here

[Chorus]  
And I want a moment to be real  
Want to touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong

And how can the world want me to change  
They're the ones that stay the same  
They don't know me  
'Cause I'm not here

And you see the things they never see  
All you wanted - I could be  
Now you know me  
And I'm not afraid

And I want to tell you who I am  
Can you help me be a man  
They can't break me  
As long as I know who I am

[Chorus]

And how can the world want me to change  
They're the ones that stay the same  
They can't see me  
But I'm still here

They can't tell me who to be  
'Cause I'm not what they see  
Yeah, the world is still sleepin' while I keep on dreaming for me  
And their words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe

[Chorus]

And how can you say I'll never change  
They're the ones that stay the same  
I'm the one now  
'Cause I'm still here

I'm the one  
'Cause I'm still here  
I'm still here  
I'm still here  
I'm still here

Sesshomaru felt the pain in the song for it was almost exactly like what Sango had told them. He heard that she had stopped and then came out from behind the bush.

"You have a lovely voice Kagome." Sesshomaru said

"Go away. I am in no mood to talk to you." Kagome said not even looking up from pound

"I know what you went through."

"No you don't. You grew up with everything you ever wanted."

"True but from what I heard from Sango that you never had a normal life and that everything good was taken from you." Kagome burst out crying. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome close and let her cry into him. "Kagome I know this might not do much but I can maybe help you out with your thirst for knowledge."

"How?" Kagome asked wiping her tears away

"The treasure in our treasure chamber can help pay for your thirst of knowledge." Kagome looked up and her eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked

"Yes use some of the money in the treasury for you schooling." Sesshomaru said. Kagome jumped up and hugged him. Kagome and Sesshomaru talked till long after the barrier went up. Kagome fell asleep and Sesshomaru carried her up to her room and put her to bed. He then went down the wall to his old childhood room and decided to still read her diary to know more about her.


	8. discovering

Well here is the 8th chapter and to say the diary entries in the begining might be weird for i cant right any sad diary entries for i am always happy. well enjoy and please review

* * *

Sesshomaru walked towards his room to read more about Kagome's past. He wanted to know what he could do to make her happy and feel comfortable around him. The first few entries cut him to the core.

_

* * *

_

Dear Diary,

_Today was my sixth birthday and not a single gift was given to me, not one wish of happy birthday and no cake. Dad hasn't been seen in about a month and everyone around the shrine is being secretive. Mom started making me do chores and not letting me have any fun._

_

* * *

_

Dear diary

_Its Christmas and I can't open any gifts till I have cleared the walkway for the Christmas day rush. I feel so used for my brothers and Kikyo don't have to do it and mom made her hot chocolate. I know I am not getting a cup and that I won't get my gifts till tonight when I can sneak them up to my room to open them. Dad hasn't been seen in 8 months. Mom doesn't even care anymore. _

_

* * *

_

Dear diary

_It is now my seventh birthday and my friends invited me to the spring festival, but my mom says I have to keep the walkways clear for the spring time rush. Mom has me doing all the chores and not one signal thank you or anything. I have given up on seeing dad again. He hasn't been seen in a year and mom doesn't even want us to talk about him. It is like he just dropped off the earth. Also grandfather past away yesterday and now I know I won't get off of clean the grounds. _

* * *

Sesshomaru read page after page of the diary and wanted to hurt every one that hurt Kagome. He finally put the diary down and went to sleep. When he got up he found that Kagome Had left just after the barrier was lifted on her first day of school. He was proud that she was moving on in her life. He would just have to wait on talking with her about her past.

Kagome walked into her first class and sat down. The teacher came in and took role call

"Kagome Higurashi?" The teacher called

"Here" Kagome said

"Koga Higurashi?"

"Here" said a boy from across the room. Kagome was shocked that there was another Higurashi; her family line was always on the shrine and not anywhere else. Class ended early as the teacher finished what the class was about and the requirements. She packed up and left only to be stopped by a boy.

"You're Kagome Higurashi, right?" The boy asked

"Yes and you are Koga?" Kagome asked

"So are you like a cousin of mine?" Koga asked

"I don't think so my father married into the Higurashi family, his named Kevin Higurashi"

"You did say Kevin Higurashi right?"

"Yes why?"

"Because that is my father's name, come I have a friend that can help see if the man we call father isn't the same."

Koga dragged Kagome down to an outpatient lab and Koga's friend took blood from each and compared them. An hour later Koga's friend brought out the results

"Well Koga, say hello to you half sister." With that he left the brother and sister alone.

"This can't be. My dad died when I was six." Kagome said shaking her head

"Well it is deal with it and to say I got dads good looks." Koga said then left. Kagome didn't know what to do. She went to the shrine to talk with the one person that might hold the answers.

"Mom did you know that dad had another family?" Kagome asked right as she entered the house.

"Darling your father passed away on your sixth birthday." Her mother told her

"Don't give me that. Today I ran into his son who is the same age as me."

"Darling it must be a different man but looked like your father."

"MOM I GOT A DNA TEST TO PROVE THAT KOGA HIGURASHI IS MY HALF BROTHER!" Kagome screamed

"Darling your father died that's it" Kagome's mother said calmly

"Mother I want the truth NOW" Kagome said. All of sudden her face hurt. Her mother had slapped her face.

"Kagome, I'm so…." But before she could finish Kagome was gone. Kagome ran all the way across town to the palace and up to her room. She used the barrier that was still on her to let no one into the room. She just cried and cried. This just topped the cake; her mother had never in her life hit her and if she did hit it was out of pure hatred. Kagome felt hungry but didn't leave the room she fell asleep to drown in her misery.

Sesshomaru was in the dojo training with his weapons and it was getting toward the evening meal. He felt Kagome come home and hoped to talk to her at dinner. To his disappointment she wasn't at supper and he could feel that she really didn't move about in the palace.

"Miroku, do you know what happened to Kagome that she is still in her room?" Sesshomaru asked

"No she came running in covering her face and went straight to her room. Sango says that she locked everyone out of the room. My opinion is that you go and see what is wrong. I haven't seen her sad since her ninth birthday." Miroku said as Sesshomaru got up from his seat. Sesshomaru went up to Kagome's room and found that she had made the barrier allow no one to enter the room.

"Kagome what is wrong? You weren't at dinner and I wanted to talk to you about things." Sesshomaru said threw her door

"Go away. I just want to be left alone." Kagome said

"Kagome come on let me in so you can talk about what happened."

"Just go way." Sesshomaru left and went to find the spirits. He found them in the garden finishing the training of Miroku.

"Miroku your training to be a guardian is complete. Oh Sesshomaru, how is Kagome?" asked Toga.

"She isn't leaving her room." Sesshomaru said as he sat down on a bench and put his head in his hands.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked

"Did you try reasoning?" Miroku asked

"Yes but nothing." Sesshomaru sighed

"I will go see if I can go talk her out of locking herself in her room." Sango said and left right away.

"I wish Midiroku was here and Kaede they would be able to help." Toga said. Midiroku and Kaede had moved on into the next world the day after Sesshomaru and Kagome talked about her past. The two were missed very much. Sango came back with her head hung low.

"Sango?" Miroku asked

"No use. She is not listening. Papa what are we going to do?" Sango asked as she went into her fathers embrace?

"I don't know darling." Sesshomaru then thought about the spell around her room, "Father, Do you know the spell that is on Kagome's room?"

"Yes. I was the one that first put it on." Toga said

"Does it include the closet?" Sesshomaru asked

"No it is only the main ways in and out to the room itself"

"Then I know how to go to talk to her." Sesshomaru got up and headed for the palace. He went through the castle to the closet in Kagome's bedroom. He pushed the door open to see Kagome in the corner of the room and crying.

"Kagome tell me what is wrong?" Sesshomaru asked taking Kagome from behind into his arms.

"How did you get in here?" Kagome said shocked as she knew that the spell on the room wasn't broken.

"That is my secret Kagome. Tell me what is wrong?" Kagome turned her face towards Sesshomaru. He saw a nasty burse growing on her face. At seeing Kagome's face he pulled her close to his chest and let her cry.

"Kagome, who hurt you?" Sesshomaru asked as he held Kagome in his arms

"My mother….she ….hit me…and I was only trying…..to get the …..Truth about….my father" Kagome couldn't stop crying.

"Why did you asked about your father? From what I heard your mother doesn't like to talk about it."

"I found out that I have a half brother." Kagome just cried and let Sesshomaru hold her.

"Kagome, I want you to know that if you don't wish to follow the …" Sesshomaru said but he then noticed that she had fallen asleep. He placed her in her bed and opened the door to the room and the spell broke for he had gotten in without her consent. Everyone was outside the door.

"So what is wrong with her?" Miroku asked

"Did you know that you have a half brother?" Sesshomaru asked

"Yes and two half sisters. Why do you ask?"

"Did you keep this from Kagome her whole life?"

"Yes because of how it might affect her."

"Well you did a good job for now that is coming at her and she has no idea about it." Sesshomaru closed the door but Kagome screamed out for Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru went back into her room and saw she was dreaming. He took her into his arms and she calmed down right away. Sesshomaru wanted so much to make Kagome smile but that would take time. Sesshomaru now had the fun task of getting Kagome back to the girl she was.


	9. journey into a sad past

Kagome woke up and decided that it was time to get up. She sat up and looked at the calendar, February 14th. Just what see needed another valentine's day without love and she wasn't the kind of girl to really ask for love. She had not had the life that everyone else had and she felt like a walking shadow of a life that was once beautiful. So like every other day she got dressed then walked to the dining room had a small breakfast then went to school.

Sesshomaru noticed that Kagome was acting different than normal. Since the incident four months ago he had gotten her to come out and go to school and talk to him. Today she came out and went to school but she didn't talk to him. He went to Kagome's diary for the answer. He found two entries that was probably the answer.

_

* * *

_

Dear diary

_Today was Valentine's Day and it was not so happy. Mom gave me a card, Miroku and Souta gave me chocolate and Kikyo was herself and didn't do anything. That was the only good thing. At school yesterday the teacher had us make a "mail box" for cards and we placed them outside the class room to keep it secretive. Well I had made a card for almost everyone in the school but when I opened my box I found only one card and that was from my teacher._

_

* * *

_

Dear diary

_Again I go unnoticed as another Valentine's Day came and went. MY family forgot about me and at school I caught my boy friend Hojo in a lovers kiss with my best friend Megan. Also not one card from any one, everyone laughed at me and I literally ran out crying. I then ended up locking myself in the bathroom and falling down the stairs. I came out with a hurt pride and a broken heart. My mother came and brought me home before lunch because when I fell I must have broken my arm. So I am now in a cast for about 7 weeks. I don't think my life is going to any better but just getting worse._

* * *

Sesshomaru was shocked. With the amount of love Kagome had given such little to be returned. That added to the long list of many things that Kagome had not been given during her life.

"Man is there any way to see how her life was and not threw what she said." Sesshomaru said out load. He wanted to see how her life was and try to fix it. He didn't want to admit it but he loved her, a human. He had never known anyone to have a life worse than his. Hours went by and he felt Kagome come into the palace and head to her special spot. He was about to leave and listen to her song when his mother appeared before him.

"Sesshomaru I am here to grant your request to see into the past of Kagome."

"Wow I never thought anyone heard that."

"Well my son I listen to you even when you're alone. Now come to enter to her past we must enter threw her song." Sesshomaru took hold of his mother's hand and zoomed to the garden to listen to Kagome's song.

I gotta take a little time  
A little time to think things over  
I better read between the lines  
In case I need it when I'm older  
Aaaah woah-ah-aah

Now this mountain I must climb  
Feels like a world upon my shoulders  
And through the clouds I see love shine  
It keeps me warm as life grows colder

In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
Can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life

I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me  
Aaaah woah-oh-ooh

I'm gonna take a little time  
A little time to look around me, oooh ooh-ooh ooh-ooh oooh  
I've got nowhere left to hide  
It looks like love has finally found me

In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
I can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life

I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me  
I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
And I wanna feel, I want to feel what love is  
And I know, I know you can show me

Let's talk about love  
(I wanna know what love is) the love that you feel inside  
(I want you to show me) I'm feeling so much love  
(I wanna feel what love is) no, you just cannot hide  
(I know you can show me) yeah, woah-oh-ooh  
I wanna know what love is, let's talk about love  
(I want you to show me) I wanna feel it too  
(I wanna feel what love is) I wanna feel it too  
And I know, and I know, I know you can show me  
Show me what is real, woah (woah), yeah I know  
(I wanna know what love is) hey I wanna know what love  
(I want you to show me), I wanna know, I wanna know, want know  
(I wanna feel what love is), hey I wanna feel, love  
I know you can show me, yeah

Her song was sad and as she finished Sesshomaru's mother pulled him into her as a portal to her past opened. They landed just as Kagome watched her mother turn her back to Kagome on her 7th birthday.

"Sesshomaru you need to know that she can't hear, see or touch you." Sesshomaru nodded and watched the scene take hold.

* * *

"Mom I'm 7 today can't I take a break of cleaning?" young Kagome asked

"No you are to clean for your siblings are too busy doing their own things."

"But mom, Kikyo is on the phone, Souta is just kicking a soccer ball at the house and Miroku is sleeping. Please mom."

"Kagome no now go clean the steps." Sesshomaru watched as his young love walk off to clean and cry. The scene changed to later at the dinner table.

"Mom, Becky and I want to go out tomorrow can we?"Kikyo asked

"Sure dear just be back before ten."

"Thanks." Kikyo smiled and Kagome walked in and sat down.

"Mom the chores are down. May I have my super?" Kagome asked

"Oh I guess I forgot to make enough. You can have what is ever left." Kagome got up and went to make her plate but all that was left was one single pea. "Mom there is nothing left so can I make a sandwich?"

"No dear I am almost out of bread and I need it for lunches tomorrow so just finish what is in the pans and then clean the dishes and floors then finish your homework then got to bed okay dear." Kagome sighed. The scene changed to a few years later at Christmas. Form the windows it was snowing heavily.

* * *

"Kagome you need to go shovel the walk way before the rush comes." Kagome's mother said as she pulled the covers off of Kagome.

"I am sick. I threw up 3 times last night and I have a fever." Kagome coughed a very harsh cough.

"Hunny don't be silly you are just making excuses now go shovel and I will make my warm hot chocolate." Sesshomaru watched a sick Kagome get up and work and come in to have no hot chocolate or time to unwrap her gift. Sesshomaru was now in tears. Her mother could be charged for neglecting Kagome. The scene changed to what looked like to be that day.

"Kagome please stay after class." Sesshomaru watched and listen to Kagome get yelled at by her teacher for cheating off of Kouga. Kagome said that she didn't but that he did. Before Sesshomaru say any more he was back in his study with his mother standing in front of him.

* * *

"Is that enough for you son?"

"That is more than enough for me to work with. I am going to go to her now." Sesshomaru was about to leave when his mother spook up

"Son you mustn't tell her that you have seen her past and help train her to be strong." Sesshomaru nodded and thanked his mother. He got to Kagome just as she finished her song. Kagome was gifted with a beautiful voice and he couldn't help but want to listen to it.

"Kagome, why are you so depressed today?" Sesshomaru asked

"You wouldn't understand." Kagome said as once again tears fell from her eyes

"True but it is better to talk things out then let them bottle up inside."

"Well in my history class the professor accused me of cheating. And the person I cheated off of was my stupid ass half brother." Sesshomaru was about to say something when Sango came out running to them.

"Papa, Miroku asked me to marry him. And we are having a priest come today to marry us." Sesshomaru hugged his daughter and then looked at where Kagome was sitting and she was gone. He smelt tears. The wedding was small and simple. Kagome though didn't join the part but watched from her room. She didn't want anything to do with the love that was down there and even though Kagome was Miroku's family, she didn't want to be near love.

Sesshomaru saw how Kagome acted around Miroku and Sango for the few weeks following the wedding. She would rarely hold a full conversation with either her brother or Sango.

"Miroku have you noticed that Kagome doesn't even talk to you or my daughter?" Sesshomaru asked one Sunday morning at breakfast

"Yes but I have been so uptight with Sango that I haven't confronted her about it. Sango wants me to get a job but I haven't had any luck" Miroku said

"Did Kagome have anything go wrong with her as a child?" Sesshomaru asked hoping to figure out what was wrong

"Well the only thing i can think of is that she didnt get enough love as a child. Mother really believed that she was the cause of father leaving us and made her do more chores than the rest of us."

"That could be it. a wedding is a symbol of love of two people and two families coming together. She couldnt look at the wedding and i felt some hostility towards it from her." Sessgomaru now knew what he had to do. The only thing was that he couldn't figure out was how he was going to do this.

Sesshomaru sat on the couch and turned on what Miroku called the tv and flipped through the channels till he came to a local channel with a message that would definatly help him.


	10. authors note

sorry folks but for now future forever is on hold for I have no laptop to write it on for the thing is playing games with me and I can't write on paper. So please if you have any ideas for future chapters please feel free to put them out there for I have some clue for the next chapter but after that it is nothing.


	11. pain

Well here is part 10 of the story it might suck but i dont know unless my readers review the story.

* * *

Kagome walked into her History of the feudal era and found that the teacher was gone and a new teacher was. As the bell for the hour rang, the teacher turned around and started to speak with a stern voice.

"Your professor was found harassing students and was relieved of his position. I am to replace him for the rest of the year. I don't tolerate people who are lazy about taking notes and cheaters. I have yet to come out of a test without a cheater. If you can through my lechers then you will do well on my exams. Let's begin where your old professor left off. By the way I'm professor T." said the new teacher as he looked towards his notes to start class.

Kagome listened to this new teacher with delight. The old teacher didn't really teach but read from a book that had to have been out of date. History had become alive to her and it made her happy. The teacher even had artifacts to help explain different parts of the past. Kagome couldn't wait to tell Sesshomaru about her day.

Class ended and Kagome went to the library to study for any upcoming exams. It got late and she was in the middle of her history notes when Kouga came over.

"Kagome give me your notes now." He demanded

"NO I took them. These notes are mine."

"Well sister, I think you should share with your brother."

"You're not my brother."

"Yes I am or do you forget the blood test."

"Ok you are my brother by blood but you aren't my brother." Kagome left only to be followed by Kouga. Kagome was half way home when she realized that Kouga was indeed following her. In a panic she started walking faster hoping that the barrier would let her in and keep Kouga out. She rounded the corner on to the driveway and she ran towards safety. Her hands held out in front of her as she ran only to find the barrier was up and she wasn't safe in it. Kagome turned her head to see red eyes coming towards her in the dark. She started banging on the barrier hoping to be let in somehow. The barrier didn't let up and Kouga was in view. He was right on top of her before she knew it and blacked out.

The next morning Sesshomaru came out to greet the day and to pick up the Saturday paper, only to see Kagome lying on the ground with big burses and cuts along with her stuff all over the ground. Quickly he picked her things up and Kagome than ran inside to help her. It took a while to clean the cuts and burses for every time Sesshomaru put a cloth to Kagome skin, she would flinch.

"Father, how is Kagome doing?" Sango asked coming in with more cloths and warm water.

"Not sure. I have a doctor coming to look at her and check for any internal bleeding." Sesshomaru said as he tried to clean up Kagome's arm.

"Poor Kagome she is going to hate how she looks even more. I heard from my friends who go to school with her, that she hides her hands in her sleeves of her shirts." Sango said sitting next to her father on Kagome's bed.

"Poor dear, she has had such a hard life and there is probably nothing I can do to help her. The more I learn about her the more I just want to tell her that she is beautiful and that even though she was destined for me so that I can live once again, I would give her the freedom to find her own love and if that isn't me then I would give her that happiness." Sesshomaru said sadly for he really did love Kagome even under all the cuts, burses and scars.

"You have changed since you have awakened." Sango said

"I know but it has been because of her. She doesn't even know how much I have changed since those days." Sesshomaru got up off the bed and went to look out the window to see Miroku rolling in the grass with a little girl and boy.

Sango went over to see what her father was looking at. She saw her new children and her husband rolling and playing with each other.

"The girl is named Ali and the boy is Shippo. Miroku and I adopted them three days ago. Rin is much like Kagome and Shippo was abandoned." Sango said laughing at her family.

"How is Ali like Kagome?"

"She was abused by her father till the school found scars on her back during a scoliosis test. Shippo was found walking around a park covered in blood till he was found." Kagome started to make noise and Sesshomaru and Sango turned to her.

Kagome woke up slowly. She felt pain all over her body and when she heard about the children she grunted and a single tear fall from her eye. She loved children and she knew that she would never have one of her own if she had to marry the one man with no heart.

"Kagome, are you feeling alright?" Sango asked. Kagome tried to talk but couldn't so she nodded.

"Do you know who did this to you?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome turned to see Sesshomaru sitting just a few feet and she tried to move her body to get away from his. Sesshomaru reached out a hand and Kagome just backed off and tried to get even farther away from Sesshomaru. Sango saw this and motioned to her father for him to leave so that Kagome could calm down before she hurt herself.

Sesshomaru had left the room and waited till Sango came out only to dislike the news. Kagome had gone into a frighten state that centered on men. The doctor came and Sesshomaru was glad that it was a female. He couldn't watch as the doctor looked over Kagome's injuries. Sesshomaru went down to the living room where Sango and Miroku waited.

An hour passed and the doctor finally came down. She had a tired look on her face but hopeful she had helped Kagome.

"She is resting now and is doing fine." The doctor said, "There were no broken bones and no internal damage that I could tell."

"That's good. So how long do you think the trauma will last?" Miroku asked  
"I'm not sure. It could last a day to years, that is unknown to me and even a medicine will help." The doctor asked to talk to Sesshomaru alone.

"What is it doctor?" Sesshomaru now had a concern look to him

"Kagome is pregnant. I will come by next week to see how she is doing." The doctor bowed and left.

_'Kagome's pregnant. This is going to hurt her more, I wish there was something I could do to help'_ Sesshomaru thought. Sesshomaru went out to the gardens to get some fresh air. When he made it out to the far garden to think he saw a figure walking towards him. As the figure came closer he found it was his father.

"Father, are you a ghost now?" Sesshomaru asked

"NO I'm back in the flesh. Since you have much on your mind the spirits gave me my life back to help. I am going to take the teaching job and you are to be a student to help Kagome out at school." Toga said

"Kagome's pregnant and it's her half brothers. Is there a way to change it?" Sesshomaru asked

"There might be"


	12. good memories

Well here is the next chapter to the story. Merry christmas to all and to all a safe holidays

* * *

Sesshomaru was looking out the window, watching the snow fall. He was thinking about what had happened in the past few months. His father had shown him a special chamber that helped him create a different life for Kagome. Kagome had finished school and come to terms with her life. She knew that it wasn't the greatest life but it helped her become a stronger person for her family and friends. Sango and Miroku where having a child and that helped Kagome a little bit. Toga had helped get Kouga back for hurting Kagome but did it discretely.

As Sesshomaru turned to his bed to see Kagome sleeping he heard the baby in the bassinet start to cry. He went over and picked up his little girl and rocked her to sleep. Not a week earlier Kagome gave birth to the infant and Sesshomaru told Kagome that she could name their daughter. Kagome had named the baby Rin, after her childhood imaginary friend.

"Sesshomaru is Rin up?" Kagome asked, drawing Sesshomaru out of his thoughts

"No she was just having a bad dream. Go back to sleep Kagome you will need your rest for tomorrow." Sesshomaru said as he put Rin back in the bed.

"And why did your father want to throw a big Christmas party?"

"Well I think first to show off his granddaughter, two to announce our engagement or three he is just insane."

"He's just insane. But he has been given a new chance at life where he can be there to see his family grow and share with and not have to protect his son from a spell." Kagome laughed and then turned to go to sleep. Sesshomaru got in bed and laid down only to think about the weeks just after he was taken to his father's chamber.

* * *

"Sesshomaru, Kagome has woken up and is vomiting in the bathroom. Do you want me to go to her?" Sango asked as she found her father in the study reading some book

"No Sango I will go. But before I go Sango I want you to promise me that you won't tell the child that you are my daughter. I had a conversation with Kagome last night and she sees you more as a friend then my daughter. Can you do that for me?" Sesshomaru asked

"Yes father I will try to do as you say but I can't make promise that can't be help especially if the child has some of you "gifts"" Sango left and went to find something to do.

Sesshomaru got up and went to find where Kagome was. He found her sitting near the toilet with a sad expression on her face.

"Kagome you ok?"

"I can't keep anything down and I am tired of being so weak" Kagome said as she burst into tears.

"Kagome it will pass and in then end you will hold a treasure greater than gold."

"But what if I'm a bad parent and end up like my parents"

"I will not let you do that to my child."

"But Miroku said that it was Kouga's child."

"No, the night after I found you, my father took me to a secret room where I found the power to change the blood of the child to mine. I could not let that flea bag o hurt you anymore. Please Kagome let me try to prove to you that you are more than what you think of yourself. You are a bright woman and I am honored that you were put in this life for me. But if you wish to find love that can love you the way you should be and that love isn't me then I will still be here for you to help you on your path." Sesshomaru cleaned Kagome up and brought her to her bed and let her rest and think about what he had said.

* * *

Sesshomaru smiled for that memory got him in to starting point of a long nine months. Sesshomaru turned out the light and went to bed.

The next morning Sesshomaru was woken up by Shippo and Ali.

"Uncle! Its time to get up its Christmas presents." The two children yelled

"Who told you two to come in here?"

"Aunty she said you need to get up so she can have breakfast."

"Ok I'm up." Sesshomaru put on a robe and picked up the children and went down stairs to the kitchen where Sango and Miroku where cooking breakfast and Kagome just finishing feeding Rin. Shippo and Ali jumped into their seats and every one had a nice breakfast. After the meal was finished Shippo and Ali had pushed everyone into the living room to open Christmas presents.

The children were having a grand time opening gift after gift. The adults in the room where laughing and enjoying the time but Kagome. She sat next to Sesshomaru while Holding Rin in her arms. The memories of past Christmas were still painful for her to really enjoy the day. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and saw that she wasn't smiling.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked

"This is the first Christmas where I don't have to do anything, I didn't have to make breakfast, or shovel the grounds. Also I can open presents with everyone and I have people who actually care for me. I am just so happy." Kagome put Rin in Sesshomaru's arms then left the room crying. Sesshomaru was about to go after her but Miroku stopped him

"Sesshomaru let her be. She needs time to collect herself and calm down." Sesshomaru nodded and sat down and watched his daughter sleep in his arms. He remembered the day when Kagome graduated and how she told her mother off about her life.

* * *

"Congratulations Kagome. You are now a smart person" Miroku said hugging his sister.

"Miroku stop it your making me blush" Kagome said laughing and placing a hand on her growing stomach.

"Well now how shall we celebrate?" asked Sesshomaru

"No where. Kagome come we have some things to do" said a voice from behind

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked as she moved closer to Sesshomaru

"I came to see you graduate and for you to come home and work at the shrine again." Kagome's mother said

"NO I am not going to come back to the shrine and live a life of pain. I am going to live with Sesshomaru and his father. They have given me more love then you did." Kagome screamed

"Kagome now come to reason they have no money to give you the life you want and besides I'M YOUR MOTHER!"

"A mother cares for her children and you only cared for Souta, Miroku, and Kikyo and made me feel like Cinderella. Well now I have found my prince charming and to you are dead to me." Kagome turned her back to her mother and buried her face in Sesshomaru's chest. Kagome's mother was about to say something but Miroku started to talk.

"Mother Kagome's is right you have cared more about everyone's happiness but hers. I have read her diary and she has had no love. I also say that you're dead to me." Miroku said as he went to comfort Kagome

"You can't just disown me like that"

"They just did so leave before I get security her." Sesshomaru said to the woman. She turned and left and that was the last time they saw her. The moment that Kagome got home she ran to her room and locked the door and cried for hours.

* * *

Sesshomaru was pulled out of his memories when Kagome came back in the room and took Rin out of his arms. She was finally smiling again and that made Sesshomaru happy.

"Kagome I think you and I should go get ready for the party and let the men clean up here." Sango asked

"Sango I think I am going to spend time with my baby girl and Sesshomaru for the day if you don't mind." Kagome asked. Sango nodded and went to find her children who had after finishing opening their gifts they had run off somewhere. The day was filled with fun and joy until the Christmas party where toga was found to be insane for he had come down with no pants on and a lamp shade on his head.

Kagome was glad that she had finally found her place in the world. But as she was about to go put Rin to bed someone stopped her

"Why hello Kagome"


	13. bad pains

Kagome was glad that she had finally found her place in the world. But as she was about to go put Rin to bed someone stopped her. She turned to see a man that looked familiar but she couldn't put her figure on it.

"Why hello Kagome"

"Sir how do you know my name? Are you friends with Toga?" Kagome asked

"No I wanted to see you." The man said

"Why would you want to see me? I am nothing special and I do believe that this is the first time I have met you"

"Well can't I see my own daughter without questions?" the man said. This made Kagome gasp and held Rin closer to her chest. Sesshomaru felt Kagome's fear and went over to her.

"Kagome, who's this man that you're talking with?" Sesshomaru asked as he put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"I'm her father, Naraku Higurashi." The man said as he put his hand out. Sesshomaru noticed that this Naraku had a smirk on his face.

"Well it seems that you have met someone that you have wanted to meet for a while now, isn't that right Kagome." Sesshomaru asked

"Yes now I have to put our daughter to bed now Sesshomaru. I will be right back" Kagome walked by Naraku and went up the stairs to put Rin to bed. Once Kagome put Rin in her crib, Kagome went into her own room and went onto the balcony and cried. She had wanted to know her father but now that she had she felt that she didn't want to know her father.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome leave then turned to the man that called himself her father.

"Your Kagome and kouga's father right?" Sesshomaru asked

"How do you know my son?" Naraku asked

"Well he sired a child within your daughter."

"So was it that baby girl in her arms?" Naraku had a smile on his face like a child at Christmas.

"Yes but it isn't his anymore. For the day after I found she was with child I used an old spell to change the father of the child there for the child that Kagome has birthed is my own blood and I am marring Kagome in a few months so either leave Kagome alone or I will hurt you."

"Well then I shale take my leave." Naraku left but in the back of his mind he was coming up with a plan brewing.

Sesshomaru told his father about what had just taken place. Toga was surprised for he remembered that her father was never really in Kagome's life and in his spirit form he saw how horrible Kagome's father was.

"Son I suggest that you go to Kagome and comfort her. I will take Miroku and Sango to get some help." Toga said

"What kind of help" Sesshomaru asked

"Your brother Inuyasha, didn't you put full trust in him to protect your back?" Toga asked

"But first let me tend to Kagome and see what she wants first." Toga nodded and Sesshomaru left. He went to find Kagome. He found her feed their daughter out on the balcony over the garden. She was crying just soft enough not to disturbed Rin. He sat down next to Kagome and puts a arm around her and the other arm on his daughter.

"You ok Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked

"Why did he have to come back into my life? Why now and just when I was starting to have a good life." Kagome started crying onto Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"I don't know but let's not get that in the way off our lives."

"Sesshomaru, would you promise me that if anything were to happen to us we would stay as one big family?" Kagome asked

"Of course, you have changed my world." Kagome finished feeding Rin and put her in her bassinet then came back out on the balcony. Sesshomaru say that Kagome was still a little upset and started to sing a song that might help cheer her up

" I wasn't jealous before we met  
Now every man I see is a potential threat  
And I'm possessive, it isn't nice  
You've heard me saying that fighting was my only vice  
But now it isn't true  
Now everything is new  
And all I've learned has overturned  
I beg of you......" Sesshomaru said tickling Kagome a bit

"Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me

It was like shooting a sitting duck  
A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck  
I still don't know what you've done with me  
A grown-up woman should never fall so easily  
I feel a kind of fear  
When I don't have you near  
Unsatisfied, I skip my pride  
I beg you dear......" Kagome sang leaning her head on Sesshomaru's chest

"Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me" they sang together

"I've had a few little love affairs  
They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce" Kagome sang  
"I used to think that was sensible  
It makes the truth even more incomprehensible" Sesshomaru sang  
"cause everything is new  
And everything is you  
And all I've learned has overturned  
What can I do......" They sang till they kissed. Little did they know that in the tree across from the balcony was Miroku, Sango, Toga, and Inuyasha

"Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me" The four in the tree sang. Kagome saw this and laughed. She now knew where her family was and it was right there in front of her. She knew that she could be happy with the people around her and the child that lay with in the room behind her.

With Naraku he was a man of great jealousy and hated the fact that Kagome had a great life when he had to work hard to have that kind of life. He never wanted a daughter for he hated beauty. He was always against beautiful people and having a daughter with such beauty caused him to go crazy. That was one reason why he left when Kagome was but a child and now that he saw what was his ticket towards his goal.

Kagome felt much better that night for the first time in her life. She felt loved, wanted and happy with the people that lived under the same roof as her. She had a loving fiancé and a beautiful daughter just a few feet away from her. Kagome knew that she had finally found her place in the world and knew that the trials of her past where set so she would be able to feel the way she did at that moment.

Sesshomaru noticed that Kagome was smiling a true smile that night. He saw that she no longer had the cloud of sadness around her and was glowing with pride and happiness. This in turn made him happy knowing that the woman he loved was happy. Sesshomaru saw the happiness and love around him but her had a gut feeling that something awful was just over the horizon.


	14. taken

Kagome held Rin up after putting on her dress. Rin looked adorable in her white dress. Sango was next to her as she finished putting on her makeup. This was a beautiful day such a beautiful day for a wedding. Kagome moved in front of the full length mirror. Rin squirmed to play with her reflection. Kagome placed her Rin on the floor then turned to look at herself. Her dress was also white that went to the floor and pooled at her feet. The top was a corset top and gloves that went up to her elbows.

Ever since the first day of seeing Sesshomaru, she had been obsessing about other people seeing her hands. Thinking of her hands she remembered Sesshomaru had held them as much as possible after the Koga issue. When Kagome was pregnant with Rin, Sesshomaru kept telling her that she was beautiful and helped by touching her hands and stomach to boost her self-esteem. Now here she was getting ready to marry the man that she loved and he would take care of her.

"Kagome you look beautiful." Said Sango

"Thanks Sango, but I don't feel it." Kagome said

"And why is that?"

"Sesshomaru is giving up his life to be with me and when I think of us marrying I feel as if it's the curse set by your grandmother that brought us together. I'm just confused."

"Don't worry Kagome you're just having a bit of cold feet. He loves you and is marrying you because he wants to not for some old retarded curse." Kagome laughed when a knock on the door came. Kagome hid and Sango answered the door.

"Who was that?" Kagome asked as she came out after the door shut

"Inuyasha he brought this letter that's addressed to you."

Kagome took the letter and started to read it

_Kagome, I write this letter o to tell you I chickened out for I wish to start my life with you s my wife. I wrote this to help you walk down the aisle to become Mrs. Sesshomaru Tashio. I know you might be afraid of how people will look at you but I know you are beautiful. I love you so much and can't wait to make you the happiest girl in my life and with Rin as well. Now dry the tears and touch up your makeup and get ready to see my smiling face as you come towards me. Love Sesshomaru_

As soon as she finished she touched up her makeup and picked Rin off the floor. She pulled Sango into a big hug and placed a kiss on Rin's head.

"This truly is the best day ever." Kagome said. The girls packed up the makeup and went down towards the church.

Sesshomaru was sitting on couch in hotel room of his brother and Miroku. Miroku was finishing his tie and Inuyasha was polishing his shoes. Sesshomaru decided to write a letter to tell Kagome about his love for her and to help calm her from any cold feet she might be having. As he got up to deliver the letter, Inuyasha stopped him.

"Sesshomaru, where are you going?" Inuyasha asked

"To deliver a note to Kagome" Sesshomaru said holding up a note

"Dude you can't see the bride before the wedding"

"Then how will I get this note to Kagome?"

'I will deliver it for you." Inuyasha then grabbed the letter and went to the other side of the hotel to where the girls were getting ready. When he got back he saw Sesshomaru rubbing his head. Inuyasha turned to Miroku for answers.

"What's up with him?"

"Nervous I guess but we have to go now before Kagome leaves." So the three left and met up with Toga in the limo. They made it just in time Kagome's limo had yet to arrive and that gave him time to get to his place. The guess where all seated and there was music playing. Finally after about ten minutes the music changed and Kagome's bride's maids came down and took their places. Then after them Sango came down holding Rin, who squirmed a little at seeing her father.

Then the music changed and everyone stood up. There walking down the aisle was Kagome. To Sesshomaru, she looked like an angel. She walked holding only one flower and smiling a true smile. Inuyasha nudged Sesshomaru, sharing a brotherly moment. Once Kagome stood in front of Sesshomaru, the wedding started.

It was a beautiful wedding and the room was amazed at the love between the two. They exchanged vows and then being a little old fashion Sesshomaru put a ring on Kagome then turned to the minister who pronounced them husband and wife. They leaned in to kiss but Kagome disappeared. Sesshomaru and the rest of the wedding guest all went looking for her.

"Where did she go? Find Kagome" Sesshomaru said. Rin noticed her father's anger and she didn't see her mother and started crying. Sesshomaru took Rin from Sango and held her close to calm her.

"Sesshomaru there is no sign of her anywhere. But don't worry we will find her." Inuyasha said.

"Who would take her?" asked Miroku

"Naraku" Sesshomaru said and left to take his daughter home and prepare for war.

Naraku was just happy. No one saw him take the bride and she was also knocked unconscious at it too. Now he, Naraku, would be able to get his hands on the treasure of the western manor. The first thing he had to do was to make the beautiful swan turn back into an ugly duckling. He headed into the room he had placed Kagome not a few hours earlier.

"Kagome, enjoy that husband as you can for her will not want you when I am done with you." Naraku said with an evil grin.

"Naraku let me go. I may be your daughter by blood but that doesn't mean you can kidnap me" Kagome said

"Oh believe me that is not a problem." Naraku left after that and locked the door leaving an upset Kagome banging on the door. Naraku seemed to smile as she banged on the door for he had put spells on the room to help with the process.

Naraku went down the hall to find Kagura, Kanna, and Koga sitting waiting for orders.

"Koga you are to make sure your little sister doesn't leave that room. Kagura you are to deliver a message for me. Kanna search for anything about the Tashio manor's treasure." With that Naraku turned and went off into a side room as his children went to do as they were told.

Kanna being the youngest and having much more knowledge then the others went off in search only to come back empty handed. The only things that she did learn about it where that it was very powerful and that if in evil hands it still wouldn't break easily. This troubled her for she couldn't return to her father with such little knowledge.

Kouga went straight to the room next to Kagome's where his father had set up video cameras to monitor her. Kouga looked at them and saw that she was in the corner holding her hands tightly to her chest. Kouga laughed at the sight. He loved to see her in pain, and it made all the more better that she was his sister. That put the idea into his head about taking her again but that would just break her and not have any pain to see.

Kagome felt the pain in her hands start a few minutes after Naraku left. She could see that there were spells all over the room and no matter where she step or touched her body was infused with pain and from what she could see it wasn't any beauty spell. S finally she found a spot to sit and she just rocked back and forth holding her hands. She felt like falling asleep but the pain was too much for her to rest properly. She calmed down just long enough for her to sing a song to settle her to sleep.  
"If I could break this spell  
I'd run to him today  
and somehow I know he's on his way to me  
sesshomaru, you and I were meant to be

Far longer than forever  
I'll hold you in my heart  
It's almost like you're here with me  
Although we're far apart"

Back with Sesshomaru he was having a troublesome time putting Rin to sleep. She must have known that her mother wasn't there and that she might never, which caused little Rin to cry even more. Sesshomaru walked out on to the balcony with Rin in his arms and started to sing hoping that it would calm Rin enough to sleep for at least a little while

"Far longer than forever  
As constant as a star  
I close my eyes  
and I am where you are"

Kagome sat up and turned to the only window in the room and looked to see that it was starting to become morning and the sun was rising.  
"Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise  
we've an unshakeable bond"

"Destined to last for a lifetime  
and beyond" Sesshomaru said as he laid Rin on Kagome's side of the bed.

"Far longer than forever (Far longer than forever)  
I swear that I'll be true (I swear that I'll be true)  
I've made an everlasting vow  
To find a way to you

Far longer than forever  
Like no love ever known  
and with your love  
I'll never be alone" they sang not knowing that the other was singing the same song at the same moment

"Far longer than forever" Kagome sang

"Much stronger than forever" Sesshomaru said laying down next to Rin to sleep for even a little bit so he could find his missing bride.

"And with your love  
I'll never be alone" Kagome sang as she settled down into her corner and fell asleep hoping that Sesshomaru would find her soon.


	15. planning

Sesshomaru put his mind in the palace. He gave tours and did demonstrations as his father and Inuyasha searched for his wife. He was going to go insane if he didn't find Kagome soon. Rin was the hardest to take care of. She knew her mother wasn't there and she was frightened that her mother left her.

"You need to relax." Toga said as he saw his son pace the study one morning.

"How can I when Kagome isn't here" Sesshomaru said looking to his father

"You still need to relax. Rin as well as I can see your stress level rise with each passing day. It's not healthy and can cause problems later in life."

"Where could my Kagome be?" Sesshomaru said as he ignored his father's comment. Sesshomaru sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. Rin, who had been playing on the floor, crawled over and reached to stand up next to her father.

"Maybe we could ask her father if he knew anything?" toga thought

"He hasn't been in Kagome's life to know ….Wait what was he name again?" Sesshomaru asked

"Naraku, Kevin, something" Inuyasha said walking into the room

"Father, what if he is the same man that we fought many years ago or at least a reincarnation?"

"If that is true then he would be after our family's treasure. I am going to go see if it's still here" Toga left in a hurry as Inuyasha sat next to Sesshomaru and set Rin in his lap.

"Bro, are you sure that your okay?" Inuyasha asked

"At this point I'm not sure. I need Kagome here to help with Rin. It's so different raising child from infancy than it was from a teenager."

"Why is that?" Inuyasha said as he tickled Rin's feet.

"Well I didn't know I had fathered Sango until she came to be shortly before our slumber. But I have been part of Rin's life since her birth."

'I don't see the difference?" Inuyasha said. Just then Sango came in with Shippo.

"You see Inuyasha a child as young as Rin has no means of protection, they rely on their parents to feed them protect them and care for them. As a teenager they can feed and protect themselves more than a baby but it is two different experiences for you don't see the first step or first tooth first word if you bring in someone like I did with my father but Rin will show him the all her first." Sango said as she sat next to her father.

"You will see the differences when you have a family" Sesshomaru said to Inuyasha knowing that he was still clueless. Inuyasha wanted a family but he had yet to find the right girl.

* * *

Kagome felt so helpless. She never was trained by the spirits for she started school and all the problems she had when she first met Sesshomaru. She never had any self defense training for her mother was rude and to top that she didn't have the strength to fight. Kagome still sat in her wedding dress in the corner hoping for food.

"Dinner" Kanna said as she came in with a tray

"Who's the meal for?" Kagome asked

"You" Kanna said

"What is it?"

"No clue" Kanna placed the tray in front of Kagome then left. Kagome felt so alone that it became unbearable. All she wanted to do was go home, bathe, then hold her husband and daughter but as the days drew on she felt less and less of herself. She disliked being in room with little room to move and little food to eat.

Naraku loved that Kagome was feeling that no one was going to come for her and this brought joy to his eyes. He watched her through the cameras and noticed that the dress she wore was starting to fall off her body. She didn't look like the beauty that she was on her wedding day.

"Kanna today I will bring the girl her meals from now on" Naraku said as he ate his breakfast.

"Yes father." Kanna said then went off to school.

"Kagura I have a message for you to take to Sesshomaru since I know you forgot to do the other one. Kouga I have some things I need you to get for me." The two nodded and did what they were told. As for Naraku, he went to bring Kagome her "meal". Opening the door he saw her sitting there on the floor.

"Well Kagome I see that you look horrible." Kagome said nothing

"What no answer and I put all my plans aside to be with you today." She was still silence

"Well I guess I will give your food to the dogs." Kagome looked up and tried to speak but her throat was to dry to talk.

"So now you speak. That's good. Here you go" Naraku placed a full egg breakfast in front of Kagome. She looked down at it then back up to Naraku. He left the room only to return a few minutes later with a chair.

"You're not going to eat? I had that made just for you too." Naraku said

"Wa….wa….wa" Kagome tryied to say

"Wa? Wa? What do you want?" Naraku asked

"Water" Kagome forced out.

"Oh be right back sweet heart." Naraku left and came back and handed her the water.

"So how are you today?"

"Let me go Naraku. You know that Sesshomaru is looking for me."

"Not a chance. I want something that is in that palace"

"What's that?" Kagome asked but Naraku got up and left leaving her alone with a barely touched plate of food.

* * *

Kagura went to the western manor and asked to see Sesshomaru. She was led to a study where Inuyasha was sitting playing with Rin and Sesshomaru looking at her ready to kill.

"I bring a message from Naraku." Kagura said

"Inuyasha take Rin out of here." Inuyasha picked up the infant and left, "Now tell me the message before I kill you."

"Naraku said that if you don't hand over the treasure then Kagome will die in your arms." Just then Toga walked in.

"You tell Naraku if he wants the treasure then he will have to go through me. And tell him if Kagome returns to me harmed then I will kill him in hell."

"Lord Sesshomaru I must tell you this while Naraku isn't here. Kanna and I are helping keep Kagome alive but her time is running out. Her location is the cave of loneliness at the fortress of the singing flower." With that she left and disappeared.

"Father, where have you been? It's been three days." Sesshomaru asked

"It took me longer for I had to remember the way to the treasure room" Toga said

"Get someone to watch the children and get Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha in her now." Toga nodded and left to carry out the plan. Sesshomaru got up and went on to the balcony and howled so loud that animals howls joined in and people turned their heads.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing?" Toga asked as he walked in after hearing the howl

"Readying for war father, I saw an image of Kagome and Naraku. He was readying for war and so am I." Toga knew that it had to be the palace doing. He had the same thing happen just before Inuyasha had originally died.

"Father I can't lose her. I lost Sango's mother to my stupid pride and now I can't lose Kagome to this."

"We'll get her back my son. I promise you that." Inuyasha entered the room to see his father and brother in a touching moment and went to leave them alone.

"Inuyasha come here" Sesshomaru asked

"What do you need bro?"

"I want you to be by my side in this fight. Father I wish for you to stay here and guard the palace and Rin. I want there to be no mistakes with this."

Inuyasha nodded and they set to work creating a plan to get Kagome back.


	16. battle

Naraku went down into his secret cave and was creating an army. He needed every creature he could to win the upcoming battle. Kagura was to take Kouga and Kanna as decoys as he took his latest creation around the back and strike from behind. He had everything planed. He also had the door to Kagome sealed up so it looked like a wall where the door was. Nothing would stop him from keeping Kagome here. Even if he died in this battle they would not find her unless they destroyed the house and with her in it to.

"Kagura your too do as I say and don't fail me this time." Kagura nodded and left to prepare for battle.

* * *

Sesshomaru paced the floor as he waited for new from the spies he sent to Naraku on Kagome's whereabouts in the building. He wanted to get her out of that place before he went after the cause.

"Milord a spy is back with news." A servant said

"Send them in on the double." The servant nodded and went quickly to get them. Sesshomaru looked over to his father and Inuyasha who had been sharpening swords for the upcoming war. The spy came in and bowed to his master.

"So where is she?" Sesshomaru asked

"I hear in a room with spells on it but that's all I got and the other spies aren't having any luck. Also I did find that he is preparing an army and to have a sneak attack. I am heading back to see if I can get more on Kagome's position." The spy said this then left. Sesshomaru was now totally pissed off that he destroyed his desk and almost went on a rampage.

"Sesshomaru calm down, if Rin sees you like this than you are going to have a frightened child on your hands." Inuyasha said and with that Sesshomaru calmed down.

"Well if Kagome isn't there then where the blood hell is she?" Sesshomaru said frustrated

"Don't worry we have found that he does have her and his movements haven't been that far from that house so we know she must be in that region. I feel that we should call the hospital about this and to have something ready for when we find and free Kagome." Toga said

"No but I have the palace healers on high alert for the moment I bring her back here." Sesshomaru said angrily. This was is fight and not the bloody police and even if he did go to the police Naraku would tell how his permission was not asked in the marriage.

"Naraku is sneaky and that if we want to get Kagome out alive then we need to be ten steps ahead." Toga explained

"I want to create an army to help us with father." Sesshomaru said

"Alright but I am going to let the police know so that we don't get in trouble with the law." Sesshomaru nodded and toga left to the police station as Sesshomaru went off onto the balcony. Hopefully the people of the city knew what it meant and came.

People in the town were going about their business when a loud roar shook the ground. Women took their children inside and everyone ran about heading home. Men took up hidden swords, weapons and armor. The men kissed their families and went off to the palace. As the men moved to the palace they were given a small cut of wine and told not to drink till told.

Sesshomaru looked down at all the men in the city that came and prepared to tell them why they were needed.

"Gentleman I have called all of you because a great evil has been growing among you. A man named Naraku Higurashi has kidnapped my wife and is bond to threaten your way of life. He wants to be ruler of all of you and kill your sons and hurt your daughters, and enslave your wives and turn a blind on you as you are killed on the spot. He has no knowledge of the love that this city has and if you hurt one of us you hurt us all" the men cheered on Sesshomaru "Brothers join with me and kill this threat to our way of life and protect what is ours." The men cheered louder

"Raise your glass as we prepare for battle, drink the liquid and gain protection, down the wine as it provides a invisible barrier or protection and healing so that we all may return to this city and our families without having to morn for the dead." The men drank as did Sesshomaru. "Now we go into the mountains and kill this evil so that we can continue to live in peace." The men all cheered and a bunch of young boys came out holding an imperial looking flags and headed to the front of the army. Sesshomaru jumped in front as he turned to lead them off he saw his father holding Rin and nodded his approval.

* * *

Naraku was laughing as he watched Kagome in her room for the final time before the battle. She no longer moved from the corner and was pail white. He turned off the monitors and disabled the cameras so that Kagome was now good as vanished.

"Sir, Sesshomaru is coming should I send our army out to meet them?" a servant said

"No let them get to the river then send the army, also make sure "He" is ready to come into play." Naraku said as the last monitor turn black "Make sure this room is cleared of the monitors for I don't want Kagome found." The servant nodded and left. Naraku went to his throne room and waited for the new of victory.

Sesshomaru and the men crossed a river and met up with Naraku's army. The battle started as Naraku's men charged at the men. The battle was more in favor of Sesshomaru for the men had a protection that the men Naraku had didn't have.

The battle was more than what Naraku had planned. He saw that his men weren't even doing any damaged to Sesshomaru's side. This ticked him off. Finally he looked and found that the men standing at the gate were down and that Sesshomaru was in the grounds defeating the men while his men stood guard. Naraku saw that he had lost this battle and that if he didn't get out of the place then he would not be able to fight another day. Then he remembered that his secret new weapon hadn't gone out and this made his happy. He called for the weapon and told his plan.

Sesshomaru was looking around at the men that were throwing their weapons to the ground. He was close to Kagome and he could feel it. He told Inuyasha to take care of the men as he went into the house and went in search of Kagome. He caught her scent and followed it to a basement like area. He continued to follow his nose till it came into a dark cavern. He cautiously entered the area and found that the door behind him shut. Turning to the door, and trying to get it open but then a light turned on behind him.

"Well, well, well, look who I have caught in my nest." A voice said

"And who are you?" Sesshomaru asked with a hand ready to pull his sword.

"Don't you recognize me? Brother." The voice said

"Inuyasha? I thought you were outside taking care of those men?"

"Oh I was till you left and I came to have my fun." Sesshomaru saw that Inuyasha's eyes where void and had no life. This wasn't his brother but a copy created by someone.

"You're not my brother. Come out and fight me like a man Naraku." Sesshomaru yelled

"Oh I'm not Naraku. My name is Hakudoshi." The copy said as he changed into a young boy.


	17. healing

Inuyasha had finished with the men in the court yard, when one of Sesshomaru's spy's came running towards him.

"Master Inuyasha…I think I found her"

"Who did you find?"

"Kagome sir"

"Have you found Sesshomaru and told him so he can retrieve her?"

"He is in a battle with Naraku and another down in the basement. He is also going hostel."

"Take me to Kagome NOW!" they spy led Inuyasha straight to Kagome's prison and when the spy stopped Inuyasha confused.

"Where is she? There is nothing here." Inuyasha said

"Look at the wall. The paint is off here. I figured that a door had to have been covered here." Inuyasha thought about what the spy said and he put his ear to the wall.

Inuyasha could hear a slight whimper that he knew well. After careful planning, Inuyasha punched the wall and found that it did lead to a room. He ripped and clawed at the wall and once a whole was big enough to enter and hopefully care a woman out he walk in.

The room was dark and empty. There was only a chair in the middle of the room. The chair faced a corner of the room where a whimper came from. Calling for a flashlight from the spy, he turned the light to see Kagome in a dirty dress and was bone thin.

"Kagome, Kagome, and its ok I'm here. It's me Inuyasha." Inuyasha said as he took her into his arms

"NO one…comes…alone…Rin…Sess" was all that Kagome could say

"Hold on Kagome. I'm going to get you to safety." Inuyasha picked her up and took her out of the room.

"Sir you have to get her to Sesshomaru or he will kill everyone." The spy said

"Not when she is like this he would kill even the person bringing her to him. I have to get her to the palace so she can start getting the medical attention." The spy nodded and they ran through the crowed house and out to the court yard. Inuyasha ran as he held Kagome close to his chest for the warmth that she needed. She was so frail that he didn't know if she would make it or not.

The palace came into view and Inuyasha howled for his father telling him that he had someone that needed help. Bashing through the door Toga caught up with him and took Kagome into his arms.

"What happened to her." toga asked

"She was in a hidden room. From the look of it she has had no nutrients and she has not had a clean bath since the wedding. But father we do have a problem." Inuyasha said

"And what's that son?"

"We got a hostel in the battle cave." Toga stopped just short of the healer's wing and turned to Inuyasha.

"Yes and the spy that told me that he is going supernova if not stopped." Toga toke Kagome in then went straight to the study and called the cops and told them the situation. The cops heard this and went straight there.

"Inuyasha I have to go and calm your brother. I need you to go sit in the healer's wing and watch over Kagome, make sure that the healers keep her alive."

"Why father?"

"Sesshomaru will not come willingly I might have to go hostel myself but when he get here he is going to be angry for the male healers scents on her but if he has a family scent in the room he will not kill anyone now go." Inuyasha nodded and went back to the healer's wing.

Inuyasha saw that the male healers where telling the nurses what to do as they tried not to put there scent on her. Inuyasha was pleased that the men did this and if they needed help with something they asked him to do it.

Kagome was lying there in the dirty dress and the women tried to figure out if it should be saved or not.

"Master Inuyasha, can you lift the lady up so we can take her out of the dress to clean her up to look at the damage that is done." One of the healers said. Inuyasha nodded and went over and held Kagome up as the healers removed the dress from her body. After the dress was removed her stockings where pulled down and the women got to work with cleaning the dirt off her.

The women took note of where Kagome had cuts, bruises and tender skin. The healers had to call in a special team of doctors from local hospitals for help. The men and women worked for hours taking care of the young woman that can been brought to them.

The doctors had taken x-rays and saw that they had to operate on her before she left this world. As soon as they started operating they noticed that she was healing some of herself. They worked through the night and Inuyasha watched carefully as they made sure that no lasting damage was to take hold of her.

Finally at five in the morning, the doctors turned to Inuyasha and said that she was finally stable enough to have him watch her. Inuyasha nodded and moved to the chair next to Kagome and watched her rest. The scars on her disappeared one by one as her healing abilitys took over her.

"Master Inuyasha, Rin is crying for her mother what should I do?" a servant said as she came in to ask for help.

"Bring her to me." Inuyasha said not even looking up from Kagome. The servant left then came back with Rin in her arms. Rin as so as she saw her mother she stopped cry and looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha took Rin into his arms and gave a look to Inuyasha asking about why her mother was sleeping in a different room.

"Rin, I know you can't understand this yet but your mother needs her sleep so that she can come back to you." Inuyasha saw Rin put her hand in her mouth and tried to say something

"Wawa" Rin said with her hand in her mouth

"Rin, know this that your mother and father love you with all their hearts and I love you my little niece." Inuyasha said as he gave Rin a big hug. Rin took her hand out of her mouth and turned to the door.

"Dada" Inuyasha looked down at Rin then to the door to see Sesshomaru standing there with Toga in awe as they heard Rin's first word.

* * *

please review so i can work with what happenes next. i am open to ideas for the last few chapters


	18. returning

Sesshomaru stood in front of Hakudoshi with his sword drawn.

"Are you a child of Naraku?" Sesshomaru

"Nope I thought it would be more noticeable?" Hakudoshi said

"He is a clone. Me only when I was small. Now give me the treasure of the western manor." Naraku said

"Never now die!" Sesshomaru lunged at Naraku and the battle started. Naraku jumped out and hid in the shadows as Hakudoshi fought.

"How pathetic Sesshomaru, fighting to kill the only key to Kagome."

"Bastard let Kagome go this instance." Sesshomaru said as his anger rose.

"Never, she will die. If I die you will never find her." this made Sesshomaru snap. The hostel beast within Sesshomaru broke through Sesshomaru's mind and take control. Naraku this and released a hidden group of his army into the chamber. Sesshomaru slowly transformed into a beast of destruction and as he transformed he grew clear through the roof. Naraku laughed for the house was destroyed as was evidence to Kagome's whereabouts.

As Sesshomaru battled, sirens were heard coming into the area. Police surrounded the area and caught Naraku just as he was about to leave. The police gathered around to see Sesshomaru rip Hakudoshi in half.

"Men we can't get through to this man until his father gets here to help him out." The chief said

"But then what are we to do?" asked an officer

"Keep weapons away from him and don't look him in the eye. Also take care of the men that are tied up." The chief said and waited for toga to arrive. He ended up finding a group of spies that told them everything that they had found out.

Toga raced to the site where his son was on a rampage. He arrived to see the police without any weapons and they surrounded the gates but nowhere else.

"Chief, has my don killed anyone?" toga asked as he came to the gate

"Only a young boy buy a spy over there told us he was a clone."

"Alright, now I need you to keep all men away from the western manor till I get my son calm. My son Inuyasha has brought Kagome home but she is in very bad condition." Toga said

"I will have the men head to the palace and tell them to keep away from it." Toga nodded and went to his son.

Sesshomaru saw that the enemy was gone, now to find Kagome in the ruble. He dug through the ruble hoping to find her body. He stopped when he smelled a male come close to him.

"Sesshomaru, it's your father, I need you to calm down to talk."

"GRRRRRRRRRR" Sesshomaru gave a threatening look to the man who says he was his father.

"Sesshomaru, you're not going find Kagome here."

"Where is she then male" Sesshomaru said

"She is back home being looked after by your brother"

"I have no brother only mate and pup." Toga sighed and transformed hoping that his beast could get through to Sesshomaru.

"Pup submit to your alpha" Toga said

"You are not my alpha. I am alpha" Sesshomaru said angrily

"Submit now pup" Toga said as he bit Sesshomaru on the neck. Sesshomaru froze as he realized that the bit was from his father and alpha. He calmed down and stilled till his father let go. Toga saw the submission of Sesshomaru and let go then licked the wounds to heal them. Together Toga and Sesshomaru turned back to their human forms.

"Son it in nearly morning come let's head home. Kagome is going to need you near her to heal after this problem." Toga said

"How bad is she?" Sesshomaru said

"When I saw her it wasn't pretty but the healers have had all night to get her stable. Come you also have a little one that is going to be frightened."

"Father, I am worried that Kagome will be different afterward."

"We will all help her heal. Now let's get going to relieve Inuyasha from watching over Kagome"

The two flew home and saw that the palace was well protected and smelled of Kagome's blood. The followed the scent to the healers wing and opened the door.

"Dada" Rin said startling Sesshomaru and toga. Inuyasha turned towards them and got up. He passed Rin to Sesshomaru who gave Rin a big hug.

"Who is she Inuyasha?" toga said

"The doctors had to cure some internal problems but other than that she is fine. Well I will go to bed now that Sesshomaru is here." Inuyasha left and went to bed.

Sesshomaru went to sit down next to Kagome as he held Rin. He was very into having Rin by his side as he watched Kagome. Sango walked in and sat next to her father.

"Father is Kagome going to be ok?" Sango asked

"I hope so little one." Sesshomaru said

"She has had such a hard life. After she wakes up why not take her to the mountain spring. You and she need to have your honeymoon. Kagome should be pampered as a lady of your court and now that Naraku is going to jail for life hopefully." Just then the chief of police came into the room and bowed low.

"Naraku is going to be put on trial so we are going to have to put Kagome on as a witness"

"Sir I can't do that to Kagome. She is going to be hurt for a while." Sesshomaru said

"Then may the prosecutor put you in her stand?" The chief asked

"Sure as long as the court know what has happen to Kagome." The chief nodded and wrote it down in a not book. The chief look up to see Rin for her mother.

"Is this your daughter?" The chief asked

"Yes her name is Rin."

"Adorable well I will leave you three be for a while. I will call to see how Kagome is doing. Also call me once she wakes. The prosecutors will make reference to it in the trial" Sesshomaru nodded and the chief left. Sesshomaru saw that Rin fell asleep in his arms so he took a little rest.

Sesshomaru awoke to feel Rin being lifted out of his arms. He turned to see Sango take Rin out to put her to bed.

"Night Sango" Sesshomaru said

"Night father, Would you like me to stay with Kagome tonight so you can rest?" Sango asked

"NO thanks. I will stay by Kagome's side till she wakes." Sango nodded and left with Rin. Sesshomaru turned back to Kagome to watch her till she woke up.

Midnight rolled around and Sesshomaru sensed movement in the room. Turning to look at Kagome he saw that she was starting to wake up.


	19. trial

ther is only an epilog after this so please enjoy

* * *

Sesshomaru saw Kagome had woken up. He then sent word to his that Kagome had woken up.

"Sesshomaru?" where am I?" Kagome said weakly

"Your home and safe sweet-one" Sesshomaru said

"Where is Rin?"

"Sleeping"

"Why did this happen to me?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru was about to answer when Toga entered.

"Kagome, It's good to see you awake." Toga said

"Thanks" Kagome said

"Father why is it that you want to be sent for as soon as she woke up?" Sesshomaru asked

"Oh yes, you may kiss your bride son." Toga laughed. Sesshomaru knew that his father wanted to say more but only till the wedding was finished Sesshomaru Kissed Kagome and their marriage as sealed.

"Kagome, can you tell me and Sesshomaru what Naraku did to you."

"I think I can" Kagome told everything that happened and made sure not to leave out any details. Sesshomaru was pissed. Naraku was going to pay for this with his life. Once Kagome finished a healer and a doctor came in to check her healing process. The found her well enough to go back to her own chambers with Sesshomaru.

At hearing that Kagome could rejoin him; Sesshomaru picked Kagome up and carried her to their chamber where they found that Ali and Shippo had filled the room with pictures, cards and flowers.

Sesshomaru, what happened to Naraku?"

"He's in Jail and is going on trial. Don't worry. He won't get to you."

"I don't want to see his face. Sesshomaru please don't let the court make me go and speak at the trial." Kagome started crying

"Kagome, you don't have to worry. I will speak for you."

"Thank you Sessh." Kagome finally fell asleep.

The next day, the news got word that Kagome had wakened up. The press flocked to the palace museum just to see Kagome, but Sesshomaru had the guards stop any press.

By mid-day a prosecutor and another man came to talk with Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"My name is Jack McCoy and this is Mr. Deveau and I will be the prosecutor for the case" the man said

"Hello, would you like something to drink."

"Please. Coffee black" Kagome set a maid for drinks

"So how are you feeling today" Jack asked Kagome

"I'm better, but only time will tell."

"I would like to put you on the stand as my prosecutions main witness."

"Please Mr. McCoy I can't see that man's face for the healing would have to start over." Kagome said taking Sesshomaru's hands in hers.

"Mr. McCoy I would prefer that Kagome stay away from that man. She has had a troubled life and I seeing that man would only cause scars to reopen." Sesshomaru said pulling Kagome close to him

"I would like my friend here to evaluate the situation so I can put it before the judge before the trial starts." Sesshomaru nodded and Mr. Deveau and Kagome left to go to another room to talk.

"Mr. McCoy where are you from? I am big on traveling and like to know where people are from." Sesshomaru said as he tried remaining calm.

"New York" the two talked for about an hour and a half till Kagome and Mr. Deveaucame back. The four of them talked over different parts of the case till McCoy got everything he needed for the trial. The two men left shortly before supper. McCoy said that he would talk to the courts and get back to them later.

* * *

McCoy went to the courts the few weeks later for the defense had said that they wanted to have Kagome be put on the stand. The judge had the two attorneys tell their side of the argument.

"Your honor I want a physiatrist look at Kagome who says can't take the stand." The defense attorney said for his side of the argument

"Your honor I have had a physiatrist look at Kagome w few weeks ago, the day after she woken up." The judge called for the physiatrist in to the court room. Mr. Deveau took the stand and McCoy asked him to talk about the conversation that he had with Kagome.

"Kagome took me to a room near the gardens of the palace museum and we talked about her childhood. She was neglected from the age of six when the defendant left the house. She grew up thinking that her father, the defendant, was dead.

When the government gave her family under her name the palace museum, she began to actually have a smile on her face. Then she met her husband, a mister Sesshomaru Tashio, and her life finally was going great.

She was going to school when she was raped by her half brother, and she had a little girl but is he legally Sesshomaru Tashio's. Kagome and Sesshomaru were at their wedding when she was captured right before they finished the wedding.

The defendant took Kagome to his house where he had her in a room with a lock on the outside and apparently spells that would harm her in the inside. She was given little food and even less water. She was told every day that she was worthless and that no one would be coming to save her.

When she was found by Inuyasha Tashio, she was thin as a stick and was broken inside. She was certain that no one loved her and that she was going to live her days in a house with the door hidden and no way out." Said Mr. Deveau

"Can you tell the court what her mental stability was when you where talking with her." McCoy asked

"She was having a hard time talking about when the defendant captured her and when I asked to show her a picture of him, she said begged not to see it. I ended up getting her to look at it but she went into a mental fit of shock and pain. My understanding is that if put on the stand she wouldn't be able to say anything for she would freeze over the sight of the defendant." Mr. Deveau said

"What if she was in another room doing a videoed recording of it?"

"She would probably freeze over the defendant attorney. My opinion is that if it has anything to do with the defendant then she will either freeze, have a mental break down or even faint. Her stability is not going to be best until she has time to heal the wound of the capture and the only thing left is the memory." The judge took in everything that Mr. Deveau had said and made a decision.

"On the discussion on Mrs. Kagome Tashio's testimony she is out but her husband can take the stand and I will instruct the jury to take in what he says as her voice." The judge ended the session and set a date for actual trial.

* * *

The trial went on for a couple of months and over that time; Kagome had gotten therapy over the capture and was well on her way to getting a better. She also had become pregnant again and this time she was well loved over it.

Sesshomaru had taken the stand and had a good feeling that the jury was going to throw Naraku away like yesterdays garbage. He was well informed about the trial and what was going on.

Kagome was nervous. Jury had been out for three days and that couldn't be good. That could mean that the jury could have people that didn't want to convict Naraku.

"Sesshomaru what if Naraku walks?" I can't fear for my life every time I leave the house." Kagome said

"Don't worry, Naraku isn't going to walk and if he does I will move us to America and live our lives there." Sesshomaru said.

Since the trial started, a TV was always on in the palace. Kagome watched the TV every day seeing if anything new for Naraku's trial would be shown. Lunch that day came around and Sesshomaru had gotten up to make lunch for the two of them when a breaking news message came up.

"Pardon the breakup of your scheduled program but we have gotten word that the trial of Naraku Higurashi…" the anchor woman said. Kagome turned up the volume and just as Sesshomaru walked in. He quickly sat down and took Kagome's hand. They tunes in to the TV.

"After three days of deliberation, the jury found Naraku Higurashi GUILTY on all counts of what he was charged him with. We go live for a brief talk at the court house

"_Naraku Higurashi will be given the lethal injection by the end of the week and all his property has been given over to Kagome Tashio." _

That was the prosecutor Mr. Jack McCoy. We thank you for your time and thanks for listening" The TV went back to the show that was being played

"I'm free; he's really going to die. I'm free." Kagome said as she broke down in tears. Sesshomaru held Kagome close and was happy for she could now finally heal.


	20. future forever

Well here is the last chapter of the story and i hope you enjoy the ending. please review and tell me you think of the entire story. thank you

* * *

5 years later

Sesshomaru and Kagome were on a walk around the gardens of the palace. Since the day five years ago that Naraku was put to death Kagome would get better day by day. Sesshomaru had Kagome watch as the poison entered Naraku's body. He saw her try to leave the room but once the doctors put the white sheet over Naraku's body he leaned over and whispered

"Now your pain is dead, time to move towards healing"

"I know. As long as I have you I will heal."

Ever since then Kagome's life was wonderful. She had 2 beautiful children, Rin and Maru. The palace museum was flourishing and that the town had created a mini town around the museum and created a more living museum.

"Kagome, I have an idea for the museum that could bring in people?" Miroku said as he came in to the gardens.

"What's that?"

"Have students come and live for a week or two."

"What would they do?" Sesshomaru asked

"Each day the children can sign up for different activities and give the students a chance to live like Sesshomaru did in the Feudal era."

"Miroku that's a wonderful idea, Also we can have the students live in the huts and act like a village."

So the three went odd and a couple of months later the first school group arrived. The students were placed in the huts then walked around so they could get familiar with the area. Supper was held at the palace and the children loved it.

Kagome sat in the gardens as the children left to go to bed. Sesshomaru was watching from the trees. He watched as Rin and Maru came running out their mother.

"Mommy will we be able to play with the children?" Maru asked

"Of course, my son but you and your sister need to head in to bed. Okay" Kagome said. And then kissed their foreheads then sent them off to bed. After the children went in Kagome looked at the stars.

"Sesshomaru, love, you can come out now." Kagome said

"How long have you known I was there?" he asked

"Since you fisted jumped into the tree"

"So what are you thinking about Kagome and don't say nothing." Sesshomaru said

"I am thinking over my life. It has been a rough road for me and also you."

"How so?" Sesshomaru asked

"Well you had your brother was killed in your arms and then you had a child that you didn't know that you had. Then as so as the child comes back into your life you are put in a deep slumber to wait out many years till a female come and wakes you up. This female would be in a different time that you would have no knowledge of what the laws where or how to act."

"Well that is something. While I did have a deep sleep I did have dreams about a young woman coming into to the chamber to find me and how my heart ached to wake to a smiling face."

"Instead you got a girl who was afraid of you and disliked you from the start."

"Now she is my wife the mother to my children and love of my life."

"I guess. I got a call from Inuyasha today."

"And how is my brother doing?"

"He is doing alright. He has one more year to finish and his girlfriend just happens to be my older sister Kikyo. It is nice that she found a life that is her own. How is toga doing?"

"TO say he has taken the teaching history class amazingly well. His class is always full and people come to every outside class function he does. The teachers love him and I think he has a girlfriend. Though he says he won't marry again I have a feeling that he will with the girl that he is with right now."

"Sesshomaru, do you think that if my life had been different that I would end up with a nice strong man like you?"

"Kagome, I believe that if you had lived a perfectly happy life you would have still come to me in the end. Sango's mother was a great woman and when she died and cast the spell it literally bound you to me and no matter what your life was like you would have come to me but I don't think we would have had our little Rin and Maru the way we did." Sesshomaru said as he pulled Kagome into his lap and held her tightly.

Kagome smiled and just sat there watching the stars with her husband. Miroku and Sango had moved into a hut of their own and were happy with that. They had a set of twins and a son along with Ali and Shippo. Kagome and Miroku's mother had tried a couple of time to get back into their lives but once Miroku had their mother look back and watch old Christmas video's she then knew to leave Kagome alone.

Kagome was happy with her life. It may not have been the way that she wanted it to be at the beginning but with her husband and children there for her then she wouldn't want it any other way. It felt so right to be sitting in the Sesshomaru's lap and feel wanted. She didn't have to do anything but love and be loved by the man sitting behind her.

"Kagome what would you say if our children wanted another sibling?"

"What? When did they ask you this?" Kagome said have in shock

"Earlier today, they asked me in my office."

"They do love to play but I am not sure if I would want to have another child."

"Well what if I asked you to bare me another child?"

"I would have to say nope."

"Well to bad." Sesshomaru took Kagome up and out of the gardens and into their room.

Toga came home and heard what was going on the room next to him and had a feeling that another child would be arriving in nine months time. This didn't mind by him for it meant another grandchild to spoil.

The next morning just as the sun began to rise, Kagome walked out onto the balcony and leaned onto the rail and watched. She was happy and with that sunrise the final scar that had been on her heart healed and she began a new day with a new chapter to her life ready to be written. and she had a good futur forever


End file.
